dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 6: Pupil of Goku! The Final Begins! Episode Information Release Date January 12, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) The episode begins with Uub and Zeion White in their positions on the ring, now redone after the fight between Jodenku and Pan. Their fight begins and Uub is clearly holding back due to him facing a regular human, but Zeion surprises everyone with his amazing fighting technique, even gaining the upper hand in the fight for a few seconds, knocking Uub near the edge of the ring. Uub quickly gets up and analyzes Zeion's technique, learning that he attacks in bursts instead of remaining consistent. Uub then allows Zeion to dash at him once again, dodging all of his attacks and once he finishes his burst, he throws a heavy elbow to Zeion's chest, sending him flying onto the grass. Uub is then announced the next fighter into the final round of the Junior Division of the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, but he helps Zeion up and leads him back to the contestant room due to respecting how strong he is for a regular human. The announcer then calls Jodenku and Uub up for the final round after a few minutes of preparation, with the drums playing as they stepped onto the ring. "Who do you think is gonna win, Marron?" Bulla asked her, as they were sitting right next to each other. Bulla at this point was ten years old, while Marron was twenty. "Hmm.. I feel like Uub is gonna win. His technique seems a lot better than Jodenku's, and plus, I've known him long enough to see how he does in a fight." Marron replied. "Honestly, I feel like Jodenku could win, too! Maybe his technique isn't that consistent, but that could just be dangerous for Uub. Either way, now I really wish I signed up to fight in the tournament.." Bulla replied, on the edge of her seat while the fight was about to start. The drummers begin playing a drum-roll as Jodenku and Uub got into their stances, bumping their fists before getting into their positions. The announcer then counted down from three, and once the announcer yelled "GO!", the drums played extremely loud and stopped as soon as Jodenku and Uub dashed at each other. The fight kept going back and forth for a few minutes with no fighter having a clear upper hand, with the crowd remaining loud the entire way. "Here we are in the commentary room with the grand champion Hercule Satan!" A commentator said in a room overlooking the fight from a glass window, with the interview being shown on TV. "Now, what have you taken from this battle so far, Mr. Satan?" "Well, HAH, obviously these kids both have no idea what they are doing. Their style is all wrong! I bet if I went down there and fought them myself, I'd destroy them!" Hercule said arrogantly. "Well, I mean, they're only teenagers..." The commentator said, before dismissing himself so the TV could return to broadcasting the fight. The fight kept going back and forth for another seven minutes, with Jodenku suddenly hitting a nasty uppercut on Uub, stunning him as blood began leaking out of his mouth due to harshly biting his tongue. The Z-Fighters then began talking among each other about the fight, with Ox-King humorously eating an entire basket of popcorn and spilling it all on a spectator. The episode ended with Uub wiping the blood off of his lips and Jodenku and Uub dashing at each other in the middle of the ring. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 7: Jodenku vs. Uub Decided!